A part of the background hereof lies in the development of light emitters based on direct bandgap semiconductors such as III-V semiconductors. Such devices, including light emitting diodes and laser diodes, are in widespread commercial use.
Another part of the background hereof lies in the development of wide bandgap semiconductors to achieve high minority carrier injection efficiency in a device known as a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT), which was first proposed in 1948 (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,376; see also H. Kroemer, “Theory Of A Wide-Gap Emitter For Transistors” Proceedings Of The IRE, 45, 1535-1544 (1957)). These transistor devices are capable of operation at extremely high speeds. An InP HBT has recently been demonstrated to exhibit operation at a speed above 500 GHz.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide bipolar transistor devices and methods which can operate at extremely high speeds, even potentially exceeding those already achieved. It is also among the objects of the present invention to provide devices and methods for producing controlled light emission, and to also provide devices capable of simultaneous control of optical and electrical outputs.